The Edwardian Avenger!
by HolliiiCruiser
Summary: AU. Moving to Forks has Bella Swan reeling. She feels the monotony of rain, drizzle and small-town scandal that her life will become, but when a mysterious yellow-clad, cape-wearing boy saves her and her father's life, her life takes a different turn.


**Disclaimer: ****The following story is from the random and warped mind of me, keep that in mind. Also, I don't own ****Twilight**** or anything else copyrighted I might decide to use. My lawyer said that was a fool-proof statement, but, then again, he's a fourth-grader. His rates are cheap, and his little lisp is cute.**

**The Edwardian Avenger: The Skewed Tale of Twilight**

I stared out the window, the patterns the gray clouds made in the sky blurring through my mind. I glanced into the rearview mirror, seeing my bags thrown in the back.

It finally sunk in.

I had moved to Forks, Washington of my own free will.

I chanced a sideways glance at my dad, who was staring absentmindedly out the front window, hardly seeming to pay attention to the road at all. A light, slow and steady drizzle had started, and I knew within minutes the car would be filled with the unrelenting drum beats that meant the rain was now pouring down in its signature style: wet and thick.

I watched the windshield wipers beat back and forth across the window, not doing any good. I felt my eyes start to glaze over; soon they would match my dad's.

With a sudden jolt, I realized that _this_ was going to be my life for at least the next two years: rain, drizzle, rain, some snow thrown in to break the pattern, rain, drizzle…

The words smacked around in my mind over and over.

It would always be wet, and cold, and soppy.

It would never be sunny, or bright, or warm.

The car seemed to close in on me and my eyes shot wide open. I was doomed to a life of monotony and the occasional brief, unsatisfying jolt of excitement due to the fact that it was warm enough not to have to wear at least two layers of long sleeve t-shirts!

My breath started to come in gasps, and I could sense my dad shooting me worried, awkward looks.

I leaned against my passenger side window, pushing my forehead against the cold glass. I would not freak out, I must not freak out.

I had to take my discomfort, the blinding uneventful-ness that threatened to engulf me and live with it.

Then, three things happened in very quick succession.

First, my dad jerked upright in his seat, spinning the wheel wildly to the left while I clutched frantically on the sides of my seat, still staring steadfastly out the window. I heard an ear-shattering screeching sound, like the sound fingernails made on a chalkboard plugged into the world's largest amp and ripped over and over, and I heard my dad utter one single word.

"Damn."

Then, I saw a flash of subdued gold, followed up by a streak of velvety brown. It cracked by me with a noise that vaguely reminded me of the signature snap of the signature cape by the signature villain in horror movies I had watched late at night when I was little.

Thirdly, I swiveled my head to stare out the front window, and saw that a semi was skidding sideways towards us, with no intention of stopping. The driver bailed out, ducking his head and rolling with a violent impact; maybe he thought he had a better chance of surviving this way, though I doubted it. I clutched at my seatbelt, biting my lip. Should I bail too? Did my dad intend to do anything but try in vain to turn around? Just as my hand touched the handle, the flash of yellow appeared again. I glanced up and gasped. There was a man standing in between us and the semi! A man who had not been there before, I was sure of it! He cocked a one-sided grin at my incredulous stare and with a flick of his wrist, sent our car sliding gently into the ditch. My dad looked at me for a few short semi-seconds, the proceeded to pass out!

I gaped openly as the yellow-clad super-human rushed towards the semi, getting there in the blink of an eye. He reached out with both hands, seemed to take a deep breath, and _pushed against the out of control, three-ton vehicle!_

I covered my hands with my eyes, wanting to avoid his sure to be grisly death, but at the last second couldn't resist the disturbing visual, he couldn't just continue to stand there like he could stop it!

But, apparently he could! The truck came to a mind-blowing, road-cracking stop, and the boy in yellow, now I could see that he was no more than slightly older than me, gave me a cocky wave and rushed into the thick patch of trees a couple of yards from the highway!

I stared at the point where he had disappeared for a long time, listening to my heart level out and my breathing become less labored. I poked my dad sharply on the shoulder, and he came to a groggy start.

"What'd I miss, Bells?"

I grinned at him. "The most exciting thing just happened, Dad!"

Maybe Forks had more to offer me than I had thought.

**Author's Note:**

**I just needed something different and fun to do this weekend, and my best friend has been wanting me to do this for her for a long time.**

**So, here you go Kaylee Dawn!**

**I'm curious to hear your feedback, I haven't seen a story like this out there, but I could be wrong…**

**This probably won't be very long, and will borrow quite a bit from the superhero movies I can't live without watching every couple of weeks: Spider-Man, Superman, Iron Man…**

**But, I'm hoping to pop in the extra zap of reality.**

**And make it a human-drama story **_**and**_** a geek-fest.**

**Hope you enjoyed!**


End file.
